1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an in-vehicle. apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known is an in-vehicle apparatus such as a car audio system and a car navigation system, which apparatus includes an apparatus body installed in a compartment and a front panel arranged in front of the apparatus body and having operation members for operating the apparatus body (see Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2002-166786).
The in-vehicle apparatus is built in a portion of a vehicle body such as a dashboard or a center console panel in the condition that the front panel is oriented to the rear side of the vehicle body.
Accordingly, in the case that the in-vehicle apparatus is located so as to face either a driver seat or a passenger seat, a user sitting in any one of the driver seat and the passenger seat can easily operate the operation members of the front panel, but it is difficult for another user sitting in the other seat to operate the operation members of the front panel.
In many cases, such an in-vehicle apparatus is built in the center console panel located at the middle position between the driver seat and the passenger seat, and the front panel is oriented to the rear side of the vehicle body. Accordingly, none of the users sitting in the driver seat and the passenger seat can easily operate the operation members of the front panel.